


Book Trailer for Baskerville Heights

by Ghislainem70



Series: My Trailers [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gothic, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/pseuds/Ghislainem70
Summary: The gloomy and misanthropic Sherlock Holmes is master of Baskerville Heights on Dartmoor. The house and its master seem to be haunted by a mysterious ghost called John. A retelling of Wuthering Heights crossed with ACD's The Hound of the Baskervilles.





	Book Trailer for Baskerville Heights

<https://animoto.com/play/6D01MylvzaLrbddfS94Ktg>


End file.
